User blog:CloakedX/Dapplewing
❝ Dapplepaw sighed. ❝I just- I can't stand her.❞ She hissed. ❞ — Dapplepaw talking to Rabbitpaw about Leopardpaw Dapplewing is a light brown she-cat with spots covering her body. She has amber eyes. She's generally a bitch personality wise, but is also very confident and determined- she usually knows what she's doing. 'Appearance' Heritage: Ocicat(Pelt) x Savannah Cat(Build) Description: Dapplewing has a light brownish pelt, lighter than the color of a average tree you'd see in your yard, with spots around her body. She has amber eyes, as well. She has a bitch, mean personality but is also very confident and determined- she quite usually knows what she's doing and why she's doing it. Palette: : = Base (#f29354) : = Markings (#d67d42) : = Eyes (#ffa642) : = Inner Ears (#fdc4ff) : = Nose (#ffc6f9) : = Tongue (#ff89b2) : = Pawpads (#594842) : = Scars (#ffafc6) Voice: Dapplewing's voice sounds a bit seductive- kind of soothing, as well. Scent: Dapplewing smells like fresh, misty water because of how she goes to the azure spring often, she smells like maple syrup because of how she rubs herself on trees, and she smells of SkyClan, her clan. Gait: Dapplewing walks with her head raised and her posture nice- she wants to leave a good impression on the cats around her. 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Determined -' Dapplewing is very determined and knows what she's doing and why she's doing it. She doesn't stop until she's achieved a goal of hers. * '''+ Confident -''' Dapplewing does not give a shit about how she acts or looks- because she thinks she always looks good or acts good. She is confident about what she does and why she's doing it because she believes it's always right. * '''± Self-Absorbed -''' Dapplewing thinks she's at the center of the everything and everything revolves around her. She always thinks she's right and no one else is or deserves any recognition and gets jealous over those types of things very easily. She gets mad when things don't go her way. * '''± Awkward -''' Dapplewing can be slightly socially awkward at times, but this is a more hidden trait of hers. It doesn't normally show, but it's there, and when it does show, it's really bad and she ends up leaving the conversation because of it before she can make a fool out of herself. * '''− Mean -''' Dapplewing can be very mean, and she doesn't care about hiding it, she outright shows it. She knows shes a bitch, and she embraces it. * '''− Violent -''' Dapplewing can get very violent when it comes to things. She tends to act without thinking and uses her claws, not her words. '''Likes *The Springs **Dapplewing loves the springs in SkyClan territory. She thinks they're so relaxing and it relieves all the stress from everything. She finds herself not being as much as a bitch when she's at the springs. *Fighting **Dapplewing loves fighting physically and verbally. She gets this sensation and she just loves receiving the attention from it, especially when she wins. *The Sunset/Sunrise **Dapplewing likes the colors of the sunset and sunrise. There's not really much to it besides the colors look nice to her. 'Dislikes' *Peace **Dapplewing hates it when cats 'make up' or something related to that. She wants fighting, not the opposite. *Immaturity **Dapplewing dislikes immaturity unless it's when there's nothing going on. If there's drama going on and someone's acting childish, immature or silly, she grows a disrespect for them most likely. 'Goals' *Get a Mate **Dapplewing wants a mate that she can spend the rest of her life with. *Have Kits **Whether from a fling or from her mate, she doesn't care. She just wants to pass on her legacy. *Go to a Gathering **Dapplewing has never been to a gathering, and she really wants to go to one. *Become a Full Warrior **Dapplewing wants to fulfill her training and become a full warrior. 'Fears' *Cynophobia **The fear of dogs. *Arachnophobia **The fear of spiders. 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: SkyClan Cats Involved: Spottedheart, Lizardwing, Leopardkit Age Range: 0-6 moons *Lizardwing leaves SkyClan before Leopardkit and Dapplekit are born. *Dapplekit and Leopardkit are born to Spottedheart. *Spottedheart dies due to blood loss. *Pebbledawn takes in Dapplekit and Leopardkit. 'Apprenticehood' Clan: SkyClan Cats Involved: Leopardpaw, Fawnspring, Rabbitpaw, Pepperpaw, Blacknut, Drizzlestar Age Range: 6-12 *Dapplekit gets promoted to a apprentice along with Leopardkit, becoming Dapplepaw and Leopardpaw. *Dapplepaw develops a undying hatred for her sister out of jealousy. *Leopardpaw and Pebbledawn get into a fight, Pebbledawn basically disowning Leopardpaw, Dapplepaw pleased with this. *Leopardpaw and Dapplepaw fight for a long time. *Dapplepaw meets Rabbitpaw, instantly growing a friendship between them. * *Dapplepaw gets into a quarrel with Leopardpaw, as well as Dapplepaw developing a crush on Rabbitpaw. *Rabbitpaw and Pepperpaw get into a argument, Dapplepaw and Rabbitpaw growing closer afterward. *Dapplepaw and Rabbitpaw confess to each other, feeling the same way about each other. *Rabbitpaw promises Dapplepaw when they become warriors' they will become mates. *Blacknut and Drizzlestar get into a fight, Blacknut chasing Drizzlestar out. *Dapplepaw passes her warrior assessment. *Dapplepaw, Olivepaw, Lightningpaw and Rabbitpaw become warriors. 'Warriorhood' Clan: SkyClan Cats Involved: Rabbitleap, Olivebranch, Lightningflock, Leopardpaw Age Range: 12-15 moons *Dapplepaw, Olivepaw, Lightningpaw and Rabbitpaw become warriors under Blacknut's lead, Dapplepaw becoming Dapplesnap, Olivepaw becoming Olivebranch, Rabbitpaw becoming Rabbitleap and Lightningpaw becoming Lightningflock *Dapplesnap and Rabbitleap go to the hotrocks, Dapplesnap and Rabbitleap becoming mates. *Dapplesnap, Olivebranch, Rabbitleap and Lightning hold their vigil at night. *Dapplesnap and Rabbitleap get into a argument about Pepperpaw placing burrs in their nest, eventually making Rabbitleap storm off, Dapplesnap realizing she has no one to talk to and tries to become friendlier. *Dapplesnap tries to reconnect with Leopardpaw, them making promises to each other to get along more... *Dapplesnap begins talking with Pepperpaw, them becoming friends. *Dapplesnap and Rabbitleap apologize to each other, furthering their bond. *Dapplesnap and Rabbitleap have a.. Eventful.. Evening at the hotrocks. *Pepperpaw suggests Dapplesnap is pregnant because she has a stomach ache, Dapplesnap going wild. *Dapplesnap receives Pepperpaw as a apprentice. *Dapplesnap goes to the medicine cat den, Leopardpaw telling her she's pregnant. *Pepperpaw becomes Peppershade. 'Queenhood' Clan: SkyClan Cats Involved: Rabbitleap, Leopardpaw(light), Crownkit, Thrushkit, Bugkit Age Range: 15-current age *Dapplesnap gives birth to three kits, Crownkit, Bugkit and Thrushkit with the help of Leopardpaw Crownkit was named Crownkit for the parent's love of flower crowns, and how their relationship began with flower crowns, feather crowns, and just, so many crowns. Bugkit was named Bugkit because despite her small size, she'll overcome, and use all that seems like a disadvantage as a advantage in her life. And finally, Thrushkit. Thrushkit was named Thrushkit for the parent's love of thrushes, and how they began their friendship with themselves and with their friends with the delectable taste of thrushes. *Dapplesnap gets renamed to Dapplewing, because of Owlstar's realization that she's making a attempt to change. 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- |-|ThunderClan= :Her tail flicks, uninterested. ---- Dapplewing doesn't know any cats in ThunderClan. |-|WindClan= :Dapplepaw shrugs. "They seem okay, I guess." ---- Dapplepaw doesn't know any cats in WindClan. |-|ShadowClan= :"They seem shady, I don't like them." Dapplewing declared, huffing. ---- Dapplepaw doesn't know any cats in ShadowClan. |-|RiverClan= "I don't really have a opinion on them, they seem okay, I guess? But I'm not sure." Dapplewing says awkwardly, shrugging it off. ---- Dapplepaw doesn't know any cats in RiverClan. |-|SkyClan= "They're the best clan, by far." She declared, turning her head snobily. ---- :Leopardlight/Medicine Cat Apprentice/Sister/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/20% ::Dapplewing is suddenly bawling. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry! I'm sorry!" Dapplewing is just repeating 'Sorry' over and over again. :Rabbitleap/Warrior/Mate/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/100% ::"I love you so much, you big fat idiot!" Dapplewing grinned. :Peppershade/Apprentice/Apprentice/⦁⦁⦁/45% ::"I've taught you well, young one." :Olivebranch/Apprentice/Acquaintance/⦁⦁⦁/5% ::"What a flat-out bitch!" |-|Outside the Clans= "Kittypets and rogues.... Absolutely awful." She hissed. ---- Dapplewing knows no cats outside of the clans. 'Trivia' *Dapplewing received her scar on her chest from a quarrel with Leopardlight. *Dapplewing gets jealous whenever other cats hang around her sister. *Dapplewing loves fighting. She'll do anything to get herself into one, even if it results in a punishment. *Dapplewing is the creator's first Highrisers OC to have a mate. *Dapplewing doesn't want kits, but she had some accidentally, although it was a goal of hers, she thought it was to early, as she nearly just got out of apprenticehood. 'Quotes' ❝ You're right, I would try to kill you. But I've never plotted about it in my spare time- I actually have better shit to do and not think about killing my sister.❞ Dapplepaw said, almost as if it was obvious. ❞ — Dapplewing during a quarrel with Leopardlight ❝ I love you so, so much you big fat idiot... ❞ — Dapplewing to Rabbitleap 'Fanart' Dapplepaw.png|Dapplewing Headshot by Mclaus! Dapplepaweee.png|Dapplewing Fullbody (base by KhromeExx)! Dapple_with_flower_crown.png|Dapplewing Fullbody with Flower Crown (base by KhromeExx)! Dapplepaw_headshot.png|Dapplewing Headshot! __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Blog posts